Maintaining the safety and health of workers is a major concern across many industries. Various rules and regulations have been developed to aid in addressing this concern. Such rules provide sets of requirements to ensure proper administration of personnel health and safety procedures. To help in maintaining worker safety and health, some individuals may be required to don, wear, carry, or otherwise use a personal protective equipment (PPE) article, if the individuals enter or remain in work environments that have hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions.
Known types of PPE articles include, without limitation, respiratory protection equipment (RPE), e.g., for normal condition use or emergency response; protective eyewear, such as visors, goggles, filters or shields; protective headwear, such as hard hats, hoods or helmets; hearing protection devices; protective shoes; protective gloves; other protective clothing, such as coveralls and aprons; protective articles, such as sensors, safety tools, detectors, global positioning devices, mining cap lamps and any other suitable gear. In some instances, a worker may operate in a work environment with multiple different articles of personal protective equipment.